Bar Brawl
Bar Brawl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which the protagonist Tommy Vercetti does independently in the Vercetti Estate in Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission Lance Vance says to Tommy that the Front Page Café is refusing to pay for protection because it has protection from DBP Security. Tommy is mad at Lance for not taking action fast so he goes to the bar to deal with this problem with two of his bodyguards. Tommy attacks the guards in front of the bar and meets with the owner but the owner doesn't care who he pays as long as he gets protection. Tommy quickly attacks DBP security. Two guards attempt to escape on PCJ-600s and flee to south of Ocean Beach. Tommy chases them as the guards' backups in Securicars try to attack Tommy. The escaped guards are quickly killed. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take out the guards protecting the Front Page Bar and find out who supplied them *Go and speak to the Front Page Bar Owner *DPB security will know you are on your way, go and get them before they clear out *Two more have made a run for it. Track them down and finish this Script Tommy Vercetti: What's the problem? Lance Vance: Some bar is refusing to pay. They reckon they're protected by a local gang of thugs. But don't worry Tommy, I can handle it. Tommy Vercetti: You call this handling it? You two, off your asses... Let's go. (Outside the mansion) Tommy Vercetti: Get in the car, useless. (After killing the two guards and talking to the bar owner) Tommy Vercetti: Your protection needs a little more protection. Bar Owner: Aw hell, not again! I don't need this crap! These idiots operate out of DBP Security around the block. You guys just sort it out amongst yourselves. Tommy Vercetti: I'll be seeing you later. Bar Owner: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Post-mission phone call script Lance Vance: Tommy, we gotta talk about stuff... Tommy Vercetti: What's the problem, Lance ? Lance Vance: It's you, my friend, I feel you're not giving me a fair slice. And more than that, you been embarrassing me in front of the boys. I can't have that . Tommy Vercetti: Lance, it ain't like that. You've been making mistakes. Lance Vance: Tommy, I'm not your message boy. I'm not your running boy. Tommy Vercetti: Lance, don't screw up, and we won't have any problems. I screw up, you can lay into me any time. Lance Vance: Tommy, I've done everything for you, you treat me like a fool. Don't do that. Tommy Vercetti: Lance, I won't rip you off or stab you in the back, okay? Just take it easy. This is tough enough without you getting all emotional on me. Trust me. Do you hear me, do you hear me? Lance Vance: I hear you Tommy, but I can't take this much more. Tommy Vercetti: Lance, don't be like this. Now I'm warning you. Do you hear me? Just relax, take a few days off. Okay ? I'll talk to you. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $4,000. The mission Cop Land is unlocked. The SPAS 12 is now also available to buy at Ammu-Nation. The player will also get a $1000 bonus for every Securicar they take out of the ones that start chasing you. Trivia *Mike can be killed in this mission however he will still show up in the mission Cop Land. *The mission name is Bar Brawl and Lance says some BAR wont pay but the Front Page Café is actually a Café. *In some Internet Reports, this mission always crashes on some versions of Ultimate Vice City. See also *Mission walkthrough Gallery BarBrawl-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti "persuading" the owner of the Front Page Café to change his protection. BarBrawl-GTAVC3.jpg|A guard escaping from Tommy Vercetti's attack on a PCJ-600. BarBrawl-GTAVC4.jpg|Tommy Vercetti giving chase to the two fleeing DBP Security guards. de:Zoff in der Bar es:Pelea en el bar Category:Missions in GTA Vice City